1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a ceramic electronic component. Especially, for example, it relates to the structure of a terminal part of the ceramic electronic component which includes a chip type ceramic electronic component main body such as a laminated ceramic capacitor.
2. Prior Art
For example, a case where a ceramic electronic component such as a laminated ceramic capacitor is mounted on a wiring board including aluminum which has superior heat-dissipation property is considered. Since the difference of the thermal expansion coefficient between the aluminum substrate and the ceramic electronic component is large, in a heat cycle which repeats the raise and descent of temperature, there is a problem to generate the destruction of a ceramic electronic component, etc. easily. Especially, in the case of the laminated ceramic capacitor using Pb-system ceramic dielectric having high capacitance, which is required in the power-supply marketplace, since the resistance to breakage thereof is comparatively low, it is easier to generate this problem.
In order to solve an above-mentioned problem, the ceramic electronic component 1 of the structure shown in FIG. 4 is proposed, and offered for practical use.
The ceramic electronic component 1 shown in FIG. 4 includes two chip type ceramic electronic component main bodies 2 for forming a laminated ceramic capacitor, for example. A terminal electrode 3 is formed on both ends of each electronic-component main body 2. These electronic-component main bodies 2 are piled up vertically, and are mutually joined through the adhesive agent (not illustrated).
A terminal member 4 is attached in common to each terminal electrode 3 of two electronic component main bodies 2. More specifically, the terminal member 4 includes a metal plate. The terminal member 4 is connected to each terminal electrode 3 at the base of the terminal member 4 by using solder a conductive junction material such as an electro-conductive glue. Moreover, a portion spread out from the base of the terminal member 4 is bent to the base. By that, a connecting terminal part 6 to a wiring board 5 shown with a imaginary line is provided. This connecting terminal part 6 is positioned opposing to a side surface 7 of the electronic component main body 2 positioned downwardly, said side surface 7 facing downwardly.
Such a ceramic electronic component 1 is mounted by soldering the connecting terminal part 6 of each terminal member 4 to the wiring board 5 by solder 8.